As an electric power steering device, there has been known a redundant-type power steering device in which two power module systems functioning as an inverter are mounted (for example, in Patent Documents 1 to 3).
In a power steering device of Patent Document 1, power modules are arranged with the power modules facing each other in a radial direction of the power steering device. In this arrangement, in order to dissipate heat generating during operation of the power steering device, two power modules are deliberately separate from each other. Therefore, as a matter of course, terminals of these two power modules are also arranged separately.
In a power steering device of Patent Document 2, a plurality of power modules are arranged in the same plane. A positive electrode side power terminal of one power module is separate from a negative electrode side power terminal of the other power module.
In a power steering device of Patent Document 3, apluralityof sector-shaped (or fan-shaped) powermodules are arranged in the same plane. Also regarding these power modules, in the same manner as Patent Document 2, a positive electrode side power terminal of one power module is separate from a negative electrode side power terminal of the other power module.